Tip Off!
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: Sequel to THE GAME. “Well, as much as you seem to be able to dazzle every teacher in this school, or universe,” I muttered to myself, “I’m pretty sure Coach Clapp isn’t going to let you go into the girl’s locker room.”
1. Chapter 1

**The Game 2**

A/N: Here it is! The sequel to _The Game_.

**Edward's POV**

I was waiting for my angel to finish changing from gym. Alice had run home, of course, no one else knew that. She had reserved the use of her vampire speed for when she wasn't in the sight of the humans.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all waiting at home for us. I was glad I could pass as one of the 'younger Cullens.' I would be bored out of my mind if I had to be home all day. Emmett and Rosalie kept themselves 'occupied,' I shuddered at the thought, but Jasper didn't have anyone. Alice was here all day with us. And if I stayed home, I would be without Bella. What would I do with myself if I wasn't with my precious Bella? Well, I admitted sheepishly, I knew exactly what I would do. I would sneak to school and spy on her. As Emmett would say, I was whipped.

Then I broke out of my reverie as I saw her emerge from the gym doors along with our fellow school mates. Immediately, I noticed that there was something wrong. Bella's face was ashen and she was walking unsteadily, almost staggering. When I got closer, I could see that her face was red from exertion and she was breathing heavily. What had happened?

I got out of the car and rushed over to her.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?"

I held her at arm's distance, my eyes frantically checking her over. I couldn't spot any visible damage or injury.

She just looked at me and shook her head dazedly. I grimly set my mouth into a firm line and swept her up into my arms. If she couldn't talk, she was in no condition to be walking. Swiftly, I carried her back to the car and deposited her in the passenger seat.

She was still inanimate as I started the car and pulled onto the road. I stole a tense glance at her pale, heated complexion. I resisted the urge to yank the car right back into the school parking lot and demand someone explain why a happy, healthy Bella had entered the school this morning, and a withdrawn, horrorstruck, overexerted Bella had been returned to me.

"Bella," I asked as softly as I could, "what's wrong?"

No response. She just kept taking deep, smooth breaths, as though she was trying to keep herself calm.

"Do we need to go see Carlisle?"

At that, she shook her head wordlessly.

"That's it Bella, we're going."

She responded with a sound that could only be described as a whimper.

My face softened. If she really didn't want to go . . .

I pursed my lips. "Okay," I said reluctantly, "if you promise to tell me what happened, I won't make you go get checked out by Carlisle."

She looked relieved.

"Do you agree?"

She nodded gratefully.

Grimly, I rerouted the direction of the car and headed for Bella's home.

Pulling the car to a stop, I ran around the side to pick Bella up and take her inside. She protested and that relieved me minimally. That meant she was becoming a tiny bit more normal.

Once inside, I set her down on the couch and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Come on sweetie, just tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad. Is that what you're worried about? That I'll be mad?"

She shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

She took another calming breath and looked at me, horror in her eyes.

"Field and Track Year."

I was slightly confused. What was she talking about? Well, at least she was talking. That was something.

"What is that?"

"We have to have field and track for gym for the rest of the year. We had to run until we threw up today."

Now the horror had transferred to my face and I had lied, I was very angry. They had made Bella sick. How dare they mess with her? That had to be illegal.

"What inspired this?"

She rolled her eyes pitifully. "Mike made the comment that Coach Clapp was short very loudly, within Coach Clapp's vicinity. Basically, we all were punished. You know how sensitive Coach is about that stuff."

Yes, I did know. Coach Clapp was very short and had been teased as a small boy, constantly tormented with midget comments. His mind was constantly revolving around the old days when he had been picked on.

"So, you ran today?"

"Yes," she shuddered delicately, "we ran for twenty minutes straight. He put out trash cans around the corner for those who couldn't make it to the bathroom."

My rage increased slightly. "Newton will pay."

"Edward," she said carefully, "I would not object right now to you torturing Mike, but I have a more pressing problem. Coach said that we would be doing hurdles tomorrow, in the freezing temperatures outside, _hurdles_ Edward." Her voice trembled and my resolve softened. I would deal with Newton later, right now I needed to focus on Bella's predicament.

And there was absolutely no way she would be outside doing hurdles tomorrow. That I knew with certainty.

"Bella, I think I have the solution to your problem."

Hope filled her doe-like eyes and she tightened her clutch on me. "What?" It was not the normal voice of my angel it was small and full of desperation.

"I think that Carlisle should write a note excusing you from gym for the rest of the school year."

"He would do that?"

"Of course Bella. In fact, it sort of makes sense, it would be truthful, if he wouldn't excuse you, then in a couple of days, and then you would be too incapacitated to do gym anyway."

"Oh thanks."

"Hey," I said with a grin as I absently ran my hand over her hair, "do you want the note, or not?"

She gave me her most beatific smile. "I will be indebted to you for the rest of my life if you would do this for me."

"Okay then, it's settled, let's go."

"Wait, where is Carlisle?"

She seemed hesitant to leave.

"At the hospital, he's covering for an ER doctor tonight? Why?"

"Would you mind terribly if I didn't come with you. You know I'm really not that fond of hospitals . . ."

Oh, that was all.

"Of course, that's fine Bella, are you sure you'll be okay until I come back?"

"Yes, I'll manage for a whole twenty minutes alone by myself," she teased.

I, however, was not amused.

"Fifteen minutes," I corrected.

**Bella's POV**

I was putting away the dishes that I had just washed when the phone rang. It was probably just Edward, checking on me again. He was way too overprotective. I wasn't that accident prone. I could safely spend a half an hour alone by myself. Shaking my head, I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, I'm glad I caught you Bella. I was wondering if you had my CD that I gave you a couple of weeks ago?" It was Angela.

"Um, I'm not sure, hold on one second and I'll check."

Taking the phone out with me, I checked in my truck, it was in there. I still had the phone with me as I walked up the steps.

"Yes, Ang, I have it. I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Okay thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I looked down at the phone to press end. When I did, I felt my foot get caught in something and I tripped. I fell, but didn't stop; I kept falling down the stairs and landed on top of one of my legs. The pain was immense and I couldn't hold back a shrill scream. Tears rolled down my face. I just needed to get up and get inside. I tried to stand up. That was a mistake; I fell back down and gripped my left leg. The pain was white hot and throbbing. Looking around, I caught sight of the phone and grabbed it, dialing the emergency number. We weren't populated enough in Forks to have a 911.

**Edward's POV**

I had Carlisle sign the slip even if I could forge his handwriting perfectly. It made me feel a little dishonest to do that when I knew he wouldn't mind doing it himself.

"Hold on a second Edward, I need to talk to you-"

Carlisle was cut off by the shrill ring of his cell phone.

He walked into his office and then came out a few minutes later.

He looked at me grimly; his mind was shut off from me.

"What?"

"Was Bella home alone?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes," I said tersely.

"She's on her way here."

"She knew that I was only going to be a minute, why would she-?"

"She's had an accident Edward."

**Bella's POV**

The stretcher hit a bump as they wheeled me into the emergency room. I bit back a groan.

As soon as we got past the doors, Edward was there at my side with Carlisle beside him. They put me in a room and gave me an IV. I tried to concentrate on Edward's beautiful, yet very worried face.

The pain started to recede as Carlisle started checking over my leg.

"I guess I won't need that excuse after all," I joked lamely.

Edward attempted a smile.

"And you were right," I continued. "I guess I can't go twenty minutes without you."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Sorry, whatever for?"

"I should have never left you by yourself."

He was blaming himself again. He always blamed himself.

"Edward, this is my fault, I should have known better than to try and talk on the phone and walk at the same time. I did this. You can leave me for small periods of time. You are absolutely not to blame."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Carlisle anxiously.

"It's broken," he confirmed.

"Again?" I asked sadly.

I could not believe this.

"I have to call Charlie now Bella."

I nodded, he would freak when he found out too. At least he couldn't blame Edward for this injury.

Carlisle left to make the call.

Edward gently took my hand in his.

"Is there any pain?"

"No, I can't feel . . . anything actually. What did they give me?"

"Your basic pain killers."

"Oh, okay."

I sat lay there for a moment, and then I started laughing.

Edward looked at me curiously. "What's funny?"

"Well," I said in between laughs, "I wanted to stay home so I didn't have to go to the hospital, and because I stayed home, I had to go to the hospital."

I laughed more.

Edward was looking at me like I was slightly crazy. I probably was.

"Maybe I should check the dosage they gave you."

**Bella's POV**

**Two days later**

Charlie had insisted that I stay home from school Thursday and Friday. I was totally bored because he took time off from work and stayed home with me. As much as I appreciated the gesture, that meant no Edward.

Edward of course came to visit me in the afternoons and evenings after school.

On Friday, Charlie came in while Edward was with me, arranging the pillow under my hot pink cast. Alice had gone with me to get my leg casted.

"Bella, how would you like to come to the opening basketball game on next Friday?"

I stared at him in horror. How many times did I need to prove to him that sports or physical activity and I just did not mix?

"I think that sounds wonderful Bella," Edward put in evilly, shooting me a sideways look that had 'human experience' written all over it.

"I'm not sure, I mean I would have to deal with bleachers and I have this bum leg and all . . ." I tried to sound disappointed.

"Nonsense Bella," Charlie interjected, "Edward here could help you with that, couldn't you Edward?"

"Of course Charlie; Bella, I would help you out."

"See Bella, there'd be no problem."

"Yes Bella, you should go, it would be a good, experience for you. I'm sure Alice will want to come as well. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie might want to join us as well."

Charlie beamed at Edward. "There, you see Bella; all of your friends will be going."

"Okay dad, I'll go," I said in surrender.

After Charlie went to the kitchen, I mock hit Edward in the shoulder. "Don't you remember what happened the last time I went to a school function?" I hissed at him.

"Bella, most of that happened afterward, and I'll make sure that I never leave your side the entire night, and trust me, you are not going to an after party, though I doubt there'll be one."

At that, I grinned. "Are they as bad as our football team?"

"Worse."

A/N: Once again, I hope you liked it, currently, I'm working on nine stories right now, so I'll update as soon as possible, but I have to be honest, currently, _Homebound_ is top priority right now, it's reaching it's climatic stage. And if you have read that story, I totally suggest you do. But, like I said, I will try to update accordingly. And yes, in my elementary school, in the third grade that really did happen, except I didn't break my leg and we had it for the whole year. It sucked. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Read and Enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, don't tempt me, you know as well as I do that I'm perfectly fine now." I frowned down at the pink plaster. "Well, almost fine," I amended.

"I just don't want you to be pushing yourself Bella."

Edward was walking me to gym class, completely disregarding the fact that he needed to be in English in two minutes. I had to basically strong arm him into letting me come today at all. Now he didn't want me to go to gym.

"I mean, honestly Eddy, how much do you think they could do to an invalid like me?" I questioned him teasingly.

"Eddy?" He raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Well, you are forcing me to go to the basketball game next week," I grumbled childishly.

Just then, one of my crutches sunk into a muddy puddle.

"Uggh," I complained, shaking off some of the murky water. "My crutches are ruined from today."

Edward sighed. "Yes, Alice saw that, that's why she has another pair for you."

"Really?"

I brightened considerably at this. I usually hated it if Alice bought anything for me, but this was an exception. I really didn't fathom cleaning off these crutches. Our school really had it in for the invalids; it was sort of like survival of the fittest. By having a 'courtyard' for us to walk across, only the best cripples could make it. Of course, I had a secret weapon. I glanced up to see Mike glaring at Edward, as he caught my elbow to keep me from pitching forward again. Okay, maybe not that secret.

"Edward, you're going to have to stop."

He gave me a hurt expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as you seem to be able to dazzle every teacher in this school, or universe," I muttered to myself, "I'm pretty sure Coach Clapp isn't going to let you go into the girl's locker room to help me change."

Obviously, he hadn't realized we had reached the gym doors. As what I had said sank in, he blanched, clearly imagining the locker room.

"It's okay," I said kindly, patting his shoulder, "I won't be needing your assistance there."

"Oh, okay, uh, well, I'll just be . . . going now."

He ran away as fast as human speed could let him.

Poor guy it must have been something I said.

"Did you and Cullen break up or something?"

I looked at the person who had cut off my view of Edward's retreat.

"No Mike, we didn't have a fight."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. "Well, he was sure running away fast."

"He has to get to class too, Mike, he was just being nice walking me here, preventing injuries along the way."

"I could've walked you to class," he muttered in a sullen voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're really lucky you know?"

"What Mike?"

"You're really lucky." He kept jumping around me, awkwardly trying to avoid my crutches as I swung open the heavy door.

"Why?"

"Because, you broke your leg."

I gave him as mean of a glare as I could.

It didn't phase his annoying peskiness.

"I really am just not following you, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you don't have to do the track year thing now."

"Yeah, but at least you got the hurdles done and over with already," I said, trying to be considerate.

He made a face.

"Coach didn't want to last week, said he wasn't in the mood, we're doing them today."

"Oh, sorry," I replied lamely.

What did he want me to say?

"Yeah, at least the probability of injury has gone down. Maybe it was a good thing that he waited until after you bro—" He cut off hastily, looking at me in a horrified way.

"Until after what Mike?" I asked in a flippant tone. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Uh, until after you bro-brought your encouraging spirit to class."

"Hmm, nice one," I said after careful consideration, and swung away awkwardly.

I almost made it to the locker door, when Coach Clapp appeared out of thin air. I jumped in surprise and caught the edge of one of my crutches on the side of the bleachers. I landed awkwardly, half on the floor, half on the bottom bleacher, before completing my freefall to the ground completely.

"Oww," I moaned, I could feel my arm and back bruising and swelling. Could life not give me just one break? Just one?

"Sorry Swan," the coach coughed uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

Yeah, you didn't catch me at all, I thought bitterly, rubbing my lower back. I was still sitting on the cold floor of the gym.

"No problem coach."

"Well, since you obviously have an excuse out of physical activity, I've just made you my official time keeper."

I blinked.

"A what?"

"A time keeper. I know that you have readable handwriting (I held back my snort) and you're a good kid, so I'll trust you. All you have to do is keep the times with a stop watch and record them. Then follow my instructions. It's real simple."

Okay, number one, obviously he'd never seen my handwriting. Number two, I had very bad reflexes. How could he expect me to keep accurate times?

"So what do you say?"

I stared up at his face. It'd probably be better not to antagonize him.

"Sure coach, I'd be glad to."

Maybe I was laying it on a little too thick.

"Great, I'll get your stop watch and book, just bring a pencil."

He started to walk away.

"Uh, coach?" I called out after him.

He swiveled around. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me?" I asked, embarrassed.

He dropped his gaze to my casted limb.

"Oh, yeah." He reached down and awkwardly helped me to my feet.

I gathered up my crutches and headed off to the outside doors.

"You still have to change like the rest of 'em Swan."

My shoulders dropped in disappointment. Dang it.

I walked into the locker room quietly, shutting the door with a click. No one heard me come in, that was obvious as the girls behind the shower curtain continued their conversation.

"Ugh, I swear, it's not fair; she gets to get out of everything, while we have to run to death. It's just not fair. Everything goes _her_ way."

That was Jessica, I could tell from the barest hint of whining in her voice.

"Guys, she broke her leg, don't you think you could be a little more considerate?" Thank goodness I had at least one ally in her. Angela could always be counted on. I quietly slipped my clothes out of my locker and began changing.

"Broke her leg?" I heard the sneer behind her words. "Yeah right. Like it just happened that she broke her leg as soon as something difficult came her way. She's such a crybaby; I wouldn't be surprised if she ran to the _Cullens_. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if her leg is really fine under that obviously fake cast."

A crybaby am I? Well, I'd show Lauren. I wouldn't let her words affect me. I would show her just how much I could take; I didn't need help to get by on my own. I could be strong. She would see.

They emerged just as I finished buttoning my shirt. Their giggles hushed slightly as they took in my presence outside the shower room, which was where most of the girls changed.

Angela's face flushed, though she had no reason to be upset. She obviously hadn't said anything about me. She had no reason to avoid my eyes, Jessica and Lauren however . . .

Lauren shot me a sneer and laughed as she exited.

"Bye cripple."

"Okay Swan," Coach Clapp handed me a bulky grade book and a pen. He looped a stop watch around my neck. "This button starts it, this one stops it. As soon as they go through, tell me their time. If it's past the thirty second mark, they have to repeat it. If they get under thirty seconds, just mark down their time in this column. You can just sit on the grass here beside the line. Got it?"

I nodded and readied the timer. Coach Clapp blew the buzzer and Angela took off running, jumping over the hurdles as she went.

"Time?" Coach Clapp requested.

"28.7 seconds."

"Good, Weber, you can go do two laps and wait on the sidelines."

Angela walked off and another person stepped up to the line. It was Jessica.

The buzzer rang.

I clicked the watch.

"Time?"

"31.2 seconds."

He shook his head. "Not good enough. Stanley, back to the line."

Jessica glared at me and flounced back to the line. This time, she made it in less than thirty seconds.

Next up was Mike.

Before blowing the buzzer, Coach Clapp leaned down and said, "Swan, add 7 seconds to Newton's time."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. "For how long?"

He shrugged, a hint of a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Until I tell you to stop."

Well, that settled it, I was never going to make a comment about Coach Clapp being vertically challenged.

_Buzzzz._

Mike took off running, hurdling over the white bars, and leaping forward at a fast pace. You could tell he was giving it his all. Finally, lunging across the line, I clicked the timer. It stopped on 25.2 seconds.

"Time?" Coach Clapp barked out.

"Uh, 32.2 seconds."

"Back to the line Newton," Coach Clapp said with glee. Mike groaned and walked back down the track.

Coach Clapp leaned over and said, "Hey, Swan I told you to add seven seconds to the time."

I gave him a look. "I did."

"Time?"

"31.9 seconds."

The buzzer rang out.

"31.6 seconds."

"Back to the line."

The next time was even closer.

"30.9 seconds."

Mike looked at me as he was sent back to the line.

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. "Sorry Mike."

He brushed off my apology, gasping for air.

"It's no problem Bella, it's not like you're to blame or anything."

I felt terrible, horribly guilty.

"Okay, this time just read it out," Coach Clapp instructed.

Mike was killing himself. He passed the line at 22 seconds, eight seconds to spare.

"Jog two laps Newton, then go sit on the bleachers."

Seven people later, Mike staggered up from the other side of the track and collapsed on the ground near me. He couldn't even make it to the bleachers. His breathing was erratic, and he was clutching at his sides, drawing in wheezing breaths.

His head was reeling.

"Are you okay Mike?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Time Swan?"

"34.8 seconds."

"Back to the line Mallory."

Lauren looked at me with malevolence.

I tried to ignore her.

"Mike," I took look at him, "you look really bad."

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Time?"

"36.5 seconds."

"Are you sure Mike?" he was sweating profusely, and his breathing wasn't slowing any.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Time?"

"35.8 seconds."

"Back to the line Mallory."

"Mike?"

He didn't answer me, his face was purple.

"Mike?"

The wheezing sound increased.

"Time?"

"39.5 seconds."

"Coach Clapp?"

He turned his head toward me. "What?"

"I think Mike might need to go to the nurse."

He took in Mike's swirling head, moving dizzily.

"He'll be fine."

The buzzer rang.

"Serious Coach, I think there's something wrong."

"Time?"

"29.9 seconds."

"Good, Mallory, you can sit down, you don't have to run laps. Swan, we'll wake up Newton after class is over."

I looked over at the ground beside me, and gasped at the sight of Mike's prostrate body, lying flat on the ground. He had passed out.

"Oh my gosh, Mike!"

I grabbed my water bottle and dumped it over Mike's head.

He jerked up in a jerky movement.

"I'm up. I'm up Mom."

Coach Clapp patted my head. "Good work Swan, nice resuscitative work."

**Lauren's POV**

This was war!

I grabbed Jessica's arm as we started to run up to the gym. Walking was an apt description in our case.

"That little slut did that on purpose," I hissed to her as soon as the rest of the class had surpassed us, except for her of course.

"Did what?"

Honestly, some days, Jessica could be such a moron.

"She totally lied about my times so she could make me run until I was ready to die. She was just getting back to me because I said that stuff about her in the locker room. Well it's all true; I don't know what she thinks she can complain about."

"So, what are you going to do?"

I grinned. "Get even of course."

Jessica leaned forward and listened to my idea. She laughed along with it.

"Well, at least it'll give her a few hours to think over what she's done."

A/N: Hope you liked it! I really appreciate all of the reviews that you guys gave me. _20 reviews_ on the first chapter! And I would appreciate it if you would write in and give me your opinion of what should happen next. I'm open to suggestions. Review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Returning to the scene is my second story to work on since the writer's block. I'm impressing myself with all these updates. Hopefully I can get one out every other day. Maybe I shouldn't set limits for myself. Well, regardless this is the next chapter for The Game 2, which I renamed Tip Off! I hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

The bad thing about being injured and klutzy was that it made you three times as slow as anyone else. Angela smiled apologetically as she left the locker room. Everyone was getting ready to wait in the gym area before the bell ending school rang. I wished I was so lucky, I grumbled to myself. I had just gotten undressed. I walked over to other side of the room to get my clothes and glanced at the clock.

"I'm taking forever," I mumbled to myself as I limped awkwardly to the wall where the baskets were. My basket was the only one without a lock. My fingers would always slip when I tried to dial the combination.

Jessica and Lauren came out of the shower area, a cloud of heavily perfumed air following them. I attempted to hold my breath. Jessica smirked at me as they passed. Lauren laughed.

"Have a nice . . . night, Bella."

Jessica giggled and they hesitated at the door and then slammed it shut.

An ominous feeling settled in my stomach as I stared at the door. I knew Lauren disliked me, but what was that about? Obviously they had done something. Oh well, I would find out soon enough.

For claiming to be evil, they were really pretty harmless. All of their attempts to steal Edward away from me had failed miserably. I suppose the fact that he was a vampire who could read their minds helped a bit, though. Shrugging, I walked over to my basked and pulled it out and tried to remain calm.

My basket was empty.

That was fine, I consoled myself, I would just wear my gym clothes.

I went back to the changing bench and swallowed hard. My t-shirt and shorts were gone. Okay, this was not fine.

Maybe . . . maybe . . . My brain searched for a way out of this situation. Yes! I mentally snapped my fingers. I would stand behind the door and see if Angela was in hearing range. She could give me the combination to her basket. I would wear her gym clothes until I got a hold of Jessica and Lauren, then I could throttle them.

Yes, that would work.

My crutches were gone too. I sighed mentally; some people were just so petty.

I limped jerkily to the door and tried the handle.

It was locked.

No . . .

The bell rang. The shrill ring added to my tension headache. I rubbed my temples and exhaled. Maybe this was what Edward felt like when he pinched the bridge of his nose. If it was, maybe I shouldn't have laughed at him when he did that.

I tried the doorknob again hopelessly.

This was bad.

I jiggled the handle.

The door locked from the inside, which was why it was never locked.

"Key, key," I murmured, searching for the little peg beside the door.

Gone.

Of course. I almost laughed. This wasn't funny.

Jessica and Lauren would pay. That was, if I ever got out of here.

"_Have a nice night Bella_," I mimicked to myself.

What did I do to them?

Uselessly, I jerked on the handle. Panic was starting to set in.

"Bella, are you in there?"

Thank goodness, Edward was here. I breathed out in relief.

"Yes, but I can't get out."

"Stand back and I'll open the door."

I backed away from the door. Then my eyes bugged as I realized my state of semi-undress.

"Uh, wait! Edward, seriously, do not come in here." My voice came out a little high pitched.

"Why?" He was obviously confused and my face flushed before I even said it.

"Uh, well, someone locked me in here."

"Jessica and Lauren." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. Wait! You knew and—"

"I heard them in the parking lot. They locked you in and stole the key. I believe Jessica put the key down her, ah, shirt. There was no getting it back." I could almost envision his shudder.

"Well, they locked me in, but they, uh, well they took my clothes. I guess they hid them somewhere."

Silence.

"_Oh_." His voice was slightly different and had an odd tone. "I'll go . . . get Alice."

"Good plan." Just as I started to relax, Lauren's spiteful words flitted into my head. _She's such a crybaby; I wouldn't be surprised if she ran to the Cullens._

Maybe Lauren was right. Maybe I did rely on Edward and his family too much. Maybe I was a crybaby.

"Edward, don't get Alice." My voice firmed and resolved as my decision became more certain.

I didn't need to rely on Edward's family for everything. I was independent. I could tackle my own problems. I could do this.

"Bella, I don't know what's going on, but I really believe Alice should handle this situation."

He sounded worried; worried and slightly confused.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to get myself out of here." Confidence exuded from my voice. I was feeling empowered.

"And your lack of . . . attire?" His voice sounded a little strangled.

Oh.

"Uh, well," I paused. "I wouldn't mind if Alice got me some clothing to wear." That wouldn't count, would it? "_After_ I get myself out of this room," I confirmed.

"Is there any particular reason that you seem to need to rescue yourself today, Bella?"

"Nope, I just realized I rely on you far too much. Don't worry though, I can do this."

"Bella," he sighed. "I'll be right back. Just, please don't injure yourself when I'm gone. Be careful of your leg."

I waited until I thought he was out of earshot and then released my pent up breath. Great, now how was I really going to do this?

My gaze landed on the basket of lost and found.

An eyebrow rose.

Step One: Procure a lock picking tool.

I rummaged around inside the basket until I selected a slightly bent bobby pin.

Okay, good, now for step two.

I hobbled over to the door.

Step Two: Pick the lock.

This, unfortunately, was easier said than done.

I pushed and prodded and twisted the bobby pin to no avail. It was definitely not as easy as it looked on _Burn Notice_.

"No, open, _open_." In frustration I pounded my fist against the offending door.

"Bella?"

I groaned.

Oh no.

"Mike?"

"Bella, why are you still in the locker room?"

As guilty as I felt for being an accomplice to Mike's torture, he was annoying me.

"Mike, it's fine, I've got this under control."

"Why aren't you coming out?" He paused. "Are you stuck in there?"

Inhale, exhale.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get you out."

I cringed as I heard the macho, heroic tone enter his voice.

"Mike, it's okay—hey, why are you still in the school at this time?"

"Oh . . . I just noticed that you didn't come out of the gym and Cullen was still waiting. I figured something was wrong, so I followed him. Obviously _he_ couldn't get you out of here, but don't worry, I can't get you out of there in a jiffy."

"Do you always watch for me to come out of the gym every day?"

I did not want to know this answer.

"Well," he hedged, defending his actions, "I just notice you Bella. It'd be hard not to watch out for you. You're a very striking person, you know."

"Mike," I groaned.

"No, no, don't say another word. I'll get you out of here using my brute strength, something Cullen is obviously lacking. Stand away from the door Bella."

I banged my head against the door.

"Mike, don't—"

I felt a slight tremor in the door and a muffled moan of pain.

"Mike? Don't try to open the door again Mike."

"Don't worry Bella, I won't hurt myself and run off crying like that pansy Cullen."

"I _don't_ believe that's why she's trying to stop you, Newton."

I closed my eyes at the sound of Edward's perfect voice.

Great.

**Edward's POV**

I could have stopped Newton before he threw himself into the door. I could have prevented it, but I found a strange satisfaction watching Newton injure himself.

As soon as I spoke, his head whipped around and he glared at me.

"Oh really, back for more, Cullen?"

I restrained my eye roll.

"More what exactly?"

He nodded his head slowly, emphasizing his words with both eyebrows raised. "Oh, you _know_ what I'm talking about."

Heaven help the human race if this was their future.

"Regardless of your . . . theories, I am not opening that door for the soul reason of Bella's propriety."

He looked at me and then the door.

"Someone appears to have taken her clothing."

My mind was assaulted. It was miracle I kept from attacking.

"Could you not?" I growled, forgetting myself.

He broke from his reveries to frown at me. "Not what?"

"Stop the inappropriate fantasies, Newton."

"Wait, how would you know what—?"

An eyebrow rose, "You've got a very open face."

He had the dignity to flush.

"I wasn't—"

I brushed past him, impatient, not wanting to listen to his lies.

"Bella, are you still doing all right."

"Fine," she called out, distractedly. I could hear her scraping whatever small tool she'd found against the lock. It was small. I assumed it was a small hair object.

"Do you have a bobby pin?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that," she muttered, still stabbing at the lock.

I bit back a smile, "Which is probably a good thing considering we have company."

"Mike, are you still there?"

"Of course Bella. I don't trust Cullen. You need someone here to defend your reputation."

Oh, he was certainly the right man for the job.

"Mike, go home," Bella said, sounding irritated.

"I'm here for the duration, Bella."

There was another sound of the bobby pin being jammed into the lock.

"Bella, bend the pin a little down."

I heard the pin move and change shape.

"Okay, now insert it in the lock," I continued, counting the seconds until I could escape from Newton's vile mind.

The bobby pin went slowly into the lock.

"Good, now—"

"Hey! I can do this on my own," Bella complained, realizing what I was doing.

"I know you can, love."

Mike turned to me with disgust. _Love_? he mouthed childishly.

"Now, now, Edward." Alice skipped toward us with a bag on her wrist.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"A little to the left," I called, desperate to get away from Newton before I strangled him.

"I'm not listening to your little hints. That would be cheating."

Regardless, I heard the lock click into place.

A wave of revulsion filled me and I glared at Mike.

"Down a little," I said desperately.

"Stop helping me!"

The pin moved south.

It unlocked.

Bella exuberantly called out, "Yes!"

Alice's eyes went blank and then she called out, "No! Bella, don't—"

I saw the action in Alice's mind before it unfolded. I couldn't stop it.

Bella happily yanked open the door, forgetting about her state of undress, at the same time, Newton stepped forward to open the door. They collided together, Bella falling flat on her back with Newton falling on top of her with little separating them.

I saw Bella's eyes widen with shock before I lunged, jerking Newton's body into the air. I set him back down quickly before he realized how fast I had done that. His startled face seemed to be wobbling into a euphoric smile.

"_I hope you enjoyed those three seconds, Newton, because they'll be the last happy ones of your life_."

My body shuddered with repressed rage.

His pupils dilated.

"Don't worry Mike," Alice chimed, tugging at my grip on the slime's shirt until I reluctantly let go. "He's just playing around."

Mike nodded weakly at her.

"I saw that smile," I said lowly, my eyes narrowing.

His gaze leapt up from Bella back to me guiltily.

"Let's get you to a safer—I mean . . . how about some fresh air Mike?" Alice asked, a tad anxiously.

He allowed himself to be led away, taking one last nervous glance at me.

I glared at him and mouthed, _soon_.

After he rounded the corner, I was brought back to the present by Bella's voice.

"Uh Edward? The bag?"

I started to hand her the bag and froze. In all the commotion, I had forgotten . . .

Her face was tomato red.

"Bella, were you hurt? Did that . . . did Newton hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine; the cast provided really good impact reduction for my leg."

"Uh would you mind if I just stepped around the . . .?"

"Not at all," Bella said quickly, sounding relieved.

Sneaking one last look, I ducked around the corner.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Did I do okay?"

"Hmm?" I was preoccupied berating myself for my own improper thoughts.

"How did I do on my own?"

I smiled gently, shaking my head, her hopeful voice drowning out everything.

"I couldn't have done it better myself."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the update. I really like this story and think I will continue with it shortly. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
